One bad thing after another
by The Zanpaku-Ramen Pirates
Summary: At age 5 Naruto's parents die in a car crash. At age nine, his godparents die in a house fire. At age 17, and in juvy, Naruto's two best friends die. Now, all he has left are his cellmates, a pet fox named Robert, and his godsister Kyuubi, AKA Kyu. But what happens when Kyu comes to bail Naruto and his friends out? More bad things... *ABANDONED* PM me if you want the story!


**I AM SO SORRY**

I know I made an account a long time ago. But there was lots of stuff around the house I had to do but finally here it is. It might not be too great but here it finally is.

**One Bad Thing after another Chapter 1**

I DON'T OWN NARUTO, IF I DID, BOY WOULD THINGS BE DIFFERENT! ( I don't own Coca-Cola either)

"And then we'll"… BANG CRASH POP! The noise of the Uzumaki family car being crashed into shocked a seven-year-old Uzumaki Naruto awake. He looked around screaming

"Mommy! Daddy! Are you okay?" He looked at his two parents who had sadly, died on impact. With tears in his eyes, Naruto climbed out of the flaming car (the gas tank exploded) and pulled his dead parents out. He sat next to them until the police came to the scene.

"Are you okay kid? What happened?" The first cop said. His face was covered and Naruto could only see one of his eyes. The other cop, a woman with dark purple hair, knelt down next to Naruto's parents and said to the other man,

"Kakashi? I think these two are dead." That sentence caused even more tears to come to the seven year olds blue eyes. The man put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"It'll be okay, kid. Do you have an aunt or uncle?"

*Sniff* "No. I think I have godparents, though." *Sniff* The two police officers put Naruto's dead parents in the back of the cop car and had Naruto sit on the girls lap.

The smoke from the flaming car seemed all too real as a nine year old Naruto's eyes shot open screaming, "NO!" He coughed a few times as the smoke filled his lungs. His godfather Jiriaya hadn't started a fire, as it was three in the morning; he opened his door to a wall of red fire as the little boy realized what was happening. His god sister Kyuubi or "Kyu" as Naruto called her ran up to him and pushed them towards the front door.

"Are you okay, Naru-chan?"

"Yeah! But, what about your parents?"

"I haven't seen them. I'm sorry Naru-chan; we're all that's left." Suddenly, Kyu's pet fox Robert ran past them, his bushy tail on fire as he jumped into the pool in the back of the house.

"And maybe Robert, if he doesn't drown in the pool." She smiled as the fire department came running up. The man asked,

"Is anybody still in that house?"

"Yes! My parents, Jiriaya and Tsunade!" The man motioned for his coworker and the two ran into the burning house. After about ten minutes, they returned with two badly burned corpses. The corpses of Jiriaya and Tsunade. Kyu started sobbing as Naruto wrapped his arms around the ten year old girl. And a sopping wet Robert came out of nowhere and squeezed himself between the two crying children, and shook himself off.

"Oh fuck! Really, Robert?" Kyu screamed at the little fox. He whimpered and snuck away towards the burning house to dry himself off. He returned a few minutes later, all fluffy from the heat of the fire. Kyu scooped him up and said to the fireman,

"We have an aunt who lives not very far from here. Can we walk over to her house?"

"Are you sure you don't need a ride?"

"No, it's not very far. You remember Auntie Shizune, right Naru-chan?" The little boy shook his head and smiled. Shizune was a great person who gave the two children candy and Mt. Dew every time they went over there. The two walked over and knocked on the pediatrician's door.

"Hello Naruto, Kyu. How are you two?"

"Auntie Shizune, we need to live here."

"Do you like me that much?"

"Well, yes. That and our house burned down."

"Well, you can stay until you parents find a new house."

"Mom and Dad died in the fire." The woman standing in the doorway looked completely shaken. Her sister and brother in law had just died and their two kids had come to ask to live with her. How in Kami's name could she say no?

"Oh, and can Robert stay too?" Kyu said, holding up the little fox pup. "He's housebroken."

"Okay. You all can stay. But you two have to get jobs as soon as you can. I can barely afford to keep myself alive!" The two children nodded and Kyu set down Robert. The fox immediately ran through the house to find Ton-ton, Shizune's pet piglet. Kyu ran into the bedroom she usually stayed in when she went to Shizune's house and fell down on the bed, her red hair falling all over the pillow. She pulled the covers on top of herself and pulled down the mask she wore over her soft purple eyes and was asleep in minutes. But the little boy was a different story. He sat down on the bed, put his face in the pillow and cried himself to sleep, with Robert sitting on his head.

Staring up at the ceiling, the seventeen year old Naruto still remembered that night with tear-struck eyes. Robert was still on his head, as it was the only thing he got to keep with him each time he went to juvy, or as Naruto and everybody else called it, "Hell."

Sitting in Hell, he looked around as Neji stared absentmindedly at the not interesting at all infomercial on the TV in front of him, waiting for the news to come on. His other cellmates were doing various things all around him as their cellblock took up a whole floor. Tobi was trying to get his Easy-Bake oven to work while he was making cookies for Deidara who was making something out of clay and trying for the ten millionth time to get it to explode. Zetsu was taking care of the garden that grew in the back corner under the bullet-proof skylight. Itachi was in the bathroom, no doubt with a sharpie marker, drawing on the black lines he thought made him look cool. Kisame was feeding Sparkles, his pet fish. Kiba was playing fetch with Akamaru. Pein was sitting on his bed, reading a book while Konan made origami on the bunk underneath him. Sasori was making arms for his killer puppet army. Hidan was stabbing himself repeatedly in the leg with a butter knife. Gaara was making a weird sand castle that looked like a German guard tower. Sasuke and Sakura's bunks sat empty as Naruto remembered how the Konoha Police Force recruited the two of them, only three days ago. Shikamaru was sitting in the back playing shoji with Kakuzu and Temari watching. Ino was posing next to a pot of flowers while Sai painted her. Tenten was in the back silently weeping over the fact that she couldn't have her weapons in juvy. Hinata was staring creepily into Naruto's room, while Karin poked her in the side of the head, saying,  
"Why the hell do you keep staring at him like that?" Suigetsu was next to Tenten, also sobbing over the fact that he couldn't have his sword. Juugo was sitting next to the window with around thirty birds crowded around him. Suddenly, Neji screamed. Naruto's head hit the ceiling, as he asked,

"Ow, fuck! What happened, Neji?" He said, walking over to the white-eyed boy staring at the TV.

"Sasuke and Sakura… Died." The pointed as the whole cellblock looked at the TV.

"And on top of that, they got the whole fucking thing on VIDEO!"  
"Here's a replay of the deaths of Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura." The reporter said as the screen turned to video.

_The fight started when these two drug dealers came running at Sasuke and Sakura. They both had guns and one was about to fire when Sasuke shot him in the throat. The other man looked at Sasuke as Sakura shot him right between the eyes. Then, another man popped out of nowhere and aimed right at Sakura. As he pulled the trigger, Sasuke jumped in front of her as the bullet pierced his skull and sent him to the ground. Sakura shot the other man and looked down at the boy at her feet. She picked up the gun in his hand, made him load the trigger and used his dead hand to shoot herself. _

"There is no understanding of what happened, or if the mafia will continue to attack Konoha. But, we have the two agents of the Police that sent the two teenagers to the fight here with us. Please welcome Hatake Kakashi and Mitarashi Anko." Naruto's eyes widened. The two cops sitting next to the reporter were the two who worked his parent's case! The whole thing was a dead end, though. Nobody had seen the crash and Naruto barely knew how to call 911, even at seven years old. His life had only gone downhill since Kakashi said, "It'll be okay." _What a bunch of bullshit that was._ Naruto thought to himself. He looked back at the TV.

"So, Hatake-san, what happened that day, really?"  
"Well, Anko and I had sent Sasuke and Sakura out because we truly thought they could handle this. What we didn't know was that the man who killed Sasuke was an important person in the cartel. Sasuke died because we weren't prepared for something worse than three people selling small amounts of opium." Anko nodded.

"Well, what about Sakura-san? She killed that important man and then killed herself. She didn't have to die, but she did anyway. What's that story?"

"Well, Sasuke and Sakura were lovers. Sakura probably didn't want to go on without Sasuke. We got there just in time to watch Sakura lean down and put the gun in Sasuke's hand. She made him load the trigger. She wanted to die by the hands of the one she loved most. Well, that's what we think."  
"That's a very sad story. Well, thanks you two for being here. Everybody, Hatake Kakashi and Mitarashi Anko!" The two smiled and got up to leave. _I can't believe Sasuke and Sakura are dead._ Naruto though as he stared at the TV. Ino and Karin started sobbing over the fact the Uchiha Sasuke died. Suigetsu walked over to Karin and petted her head.

"It'll be okay, Karin. It'll be okay."  
"NO IT WON'T! SASUKE-KUN DIED!" He sighed as the red-head cried in his shoulder.  
"I'm going to die without him!"  
"He barely paid any attention to you. He's the reason you're IN here!"  
"I don't care! I loved him anyways!"  
"He was dating Sakura the whole time."  
"Once again, I DON'T CARE!"

"They were my good friends and great people" Naruto said quietly. Then he hollered at Karin and Suigetsu "AND YOU TWO AREN'T HELPING THAT FACT"

Everyone stared in shock at his outburst, even Robert jumped a little.

"What was that about?" Hinata meekly asked Kiba "Sasuke and Sakura were Naruto's first inmates and his first real friends." Kiba replied. Just then in the small hallway that contained the elevator and a broken Coca-Cola machine that really hid the entrance to Warden Gai's son Lee's Secret room of Alcohol and Drugs That only Naruto & Co. and Lee new about. The elevator beeped and Gai and Lee appeared in front of the Cell.

"What are you doing here?" Neji snapped as they were the only visitors they got on their hidden top level of juvy. "Well I just assumed that you got the news about Sasuke and Sakura so I came to comfort you" Gai said. "Actually your being bailed out, all of you in person by someone named Kyu." Lee said cheerfully. Because even though lee was Gai's son, and they were Juvenile delinquents Lee was friends with all of them. "Kyu you mean my God sister Kyu!" Naruto shouted in joy "That's right Naru-chan. And since you and all your friends can't be left alone for an hour without getting sent here your all staying with me at my Big Ass mansion I paid for with my Big Ass salary I get for being a doctor." Kyu answered with a smile.


End file.
